Shari walks at a constant rate of 3 miles per hour. After 1.5 hours, how many miles did she walk? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Solution: Multiply 3 miles per hour by 1.5 hours to find that Shari walks $\boxed{4.5}$ miles.